


Where it Happened

by supercorptastic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorptastic/pseuds/supercorptastic
Summary: “Wait, You’re Lena. Lena as in Lena Luthor?”“In the flesh.”





	Where it Happened

Lena walked down the street. It was already dark and raining fairly hard. She had given her driver the day off since it was his wife’s birthday. She could have driven herself to and from work, but she figured that walking home would give her time to relax a little bit. She had not planned on staying as late as she did, and she definitely didn’t expect it to rain. She didn’t mind too much, given that her apartment was only a few blocks away. 

She walked with her head down, trying to keep the rain out of her face for a block or so, when a voice piped up.

“Ma’am? Are you alright?” The woman said. 

Lena looked up. She was met with a beautiful face, that looked genuinely worried about her well being. Lena let her lips curl into a small smile. The woman was standing under the awning of a local shop. Lena stepped under as well, to get out of the rain for a minute.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just walking home from work,” Lena said wiping away the hair that was stuck to her forehead. 

The woman smiled.

“Would you let me walk you the rest of the way? It is pretty late and I guess it would be safer if there were two of us. I’m Kara,” The woman asked. 

Lena smiled. This wasn’t something she would usually do, but Kara was right. It was late and it would be safer if they walked together.

“That sounds great,” Lena replied. 

The rain had died down a little, so they both stepped back on to the sidewalk. They started towards Lena’s apartment. 

“So, where do you work?” Kara asked. 

“I work for L-Corp,” Lena replied. She wanted to avoid being judged for the Luthor name, even if it was just for one night. 

Kara looked at her and smiled again. 

“Oh thats great! I work for CatCo. I recently became a reporter. I used to be Cat Grant’s assistant. It was actually a great job. I miss it sometimes. Don’t get me wrong though, I love being a reporter! Of course it has its ups and downs, but I think the pros will always outweigh the cons,” Kara said, voice full of enthusiasm.

Lena let out a small laugh.

They walked and talked for about fifteen minutes, until they reached Lena’s apartment. The rain had almost completely cleared up by now. Kara reached in her bag and grabbed a napkin and a pen. She wrote on the napkin and then handed it to Lena. 

“That’s my number. If you wanted you could text me when you make it to your apartment just so I know you made it safely. I know we’re practically all ready in your apartment building but I’m always known for caring too much about people, even if I barely know the person,” Kara said with a small giggle as she started to blush. 

Lena smiled. 

“No problem. Thank you for walking me home tonight. I really appreciate it,” Lena replied. 

They exchanged their goodbyes, and Lena told Kara to be careful, before Kara headed off in a different direction. 

Lena walked in her apartment building and pressed the button to take her up to her penthouse. She unlocked her door, placed her bag on the kitchen counter and pulled out her phone to enter the number that was written sloppily on the napkin.

‘I’m in my apartment now. Thank you for walking me home. Did you make it home alright?’

Lena took off her still, soaking wet coat and shoes, and headed for the bathroom. She got a quick shower, put on her designer pajamas, and got into bed. She already had a response from Kara.

‘I’m home safe and sound! I did enjoy tonight even though it was raining most of the time. (:’

Lena smiled at Kara’s response. Lena composed a quick goodnight, and then shut off her phone and slowly drifted into sleep.

————

Lena was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. It was a typical day, busy but not too busy. Lena was in the middle if reviewing a release plan when she got a text.

‘Thank you for letting me walk you home the other night. Let me make it up to you with coffee?’

Lena let out a small laugh. She hadn’t heard from Kara since the other night, but frankly, it was a nice surprise. She looked at the clock and found that it was going on six o’clock. She composed a quick reply to Kara, and started packing up her things. She walked out of her office and stopped Jess in the hallway. 

“Jess, you can have the rest of the night off. I’m leaving early,” Lena smiled.

“Thank you. Is everything alright Miss Luthor?” Jess questioned. 

Lena gave a small laugh. 

“Yes, I’m quite good actually. I’m meeting someone for coffee, and then I will probably work from home the rest of the night,” Lena said

They exchanged goodbyes and Jess thanked Lena once again. Lena checked her phone, and found another text from Kara.

‘Great! (: Meet at Noonan’s at 6:30?’

Lena agreed and made her way outside to meet her driver. Within a few minutes she was walking into the coffee shop. She looked around until she found Kara. Kara smiled and waved for her to come over. Lena blushed slightly and looked down at the floor as she walked over. She was new to this. She had never really had friends before. She sat down across from Kara, and gave a shy smile.

“How’ve you been these past two days?” Kara asked, 

“I’ve been well. Work has been busy, but I don’t mind. Lots of planning, and preparing for a new release,” Lena smiled.

“What exactly do you do at L-Corp?” Kara said taking a sip from her coffee.

Lena sighed. Guess it was time for the Luthor name to show itself after all.

“I’m the CEO. I make the big decisions I guess,” Lena said with a shrug.

“Wait, You’re Lena. Lena as in Lena Luthor?” Kara said with a raised eyebrow.

“In the flesh,” Lena replied with a shrug.

Kara smiled

“Oh, that’s so cool. I’m sorry about your brother.” Kara said.

“It’s alright. I mean, I miss him, but it is what it is.” Lena said with a sigh.

Kara gave an apologetic look and sighed.

“So, do you have any free time? What do you like to do?” Kara asked taking another sip of her coffee. 

Lena blinked in surprise. Did Kara really just dismiss the fact that she was a Luthor? Did she really move on that quickly? Lena gave a small content smile.

“I like to read when I have time. Sometimes I listen to music. I used to play the piano and cello a long time ago, but I quit when I got to college.” 

Kara smiled at listened intently. She listened like she really cared.

They talked like this until it the sun started to go down. They ordered coffee and sticky buns as the night went on. Lena had more fun tonight than she remembered having in a very long time. 

“Would you like me to walk you home tonight? I’ll return your favor. I could also just have my driver pick us up if you’d prefer that.” Lena asked. 

“I’d rather walk.” Kara smiled.

Lena walked Kara home and they talked along the way. They talked about the things they liked to do in their free time. They talked about what sports they liked, or what sports they didn’t like. Lena even found out that Kara had a very fond love for puppies and NSYNC. 

Lena had fun tonight. She hadn’t had fun in a really long time. They started walking to Kara’s. They talked and laughed and talked some more. They soon reached Kara’s apartment. Kara looked at Lena and smiled. 

“I really had fun tonight. Thank you.” Kara said.

“Actually, I did too. I don’t get out much, but this was really nice.” Lena replied. 

They exchanged goodbyes and Lena started back into town before she called her driver to pick her up. Lena thought she may have finally found someone to accept her for the Luthor she is.


End file.
